protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Pensamento Socialista Libertário de Noam Chomsky
Felipe Corrêa Por razão de o renomado intelectual Noam Chomsky defender, desde a década de 1970, os princípios do socialismo libertário, achamos por bem escrever esse artigo, cujo objetivo está na análise da relação de seu pensamento - uma constante busca de transformação social - com o anarquismo. A tentativa de trazer as tradicionais lições dos clássicos anarquistas do final do século XIX e início do século XX para os dias de hoje, colocando-as como possíveis soluções para os problemas do mundo em que vivemos, é, em grande medida, o que nos motiva a estudar o autor e debater uma série de questões que é levantada por ele. Chomsky ficou conhecido, principalmente, pelos seus escritos contra a política externa norte-americana e suas análises da política e da economia do mundo, o que podemos encontrar em seus Novas e Velhas Ordens Mundiais, Contendo a Democracia, O Império Americano e Ano 501: a conquista continua. Além disso, apresentou instigantes análises da forma como as corporações vêm dominando o mundo, da economia global e do movimento de resistência, em O Lucro ou as Pessoas. Fez notáveis análises dos atentados terroristas em 11 de Setembro, interessantes observações em seus escritos sobre mídia, tais como Controle da Mídia: os espetaculares feitos da propaganda e A Manipulação do Público, entre tantas outras publicações. Chomsky ficou também conhecido por razão de seus importantes livros sobre lingüística tais como Estruturas Sintáticas, Aspectos da Teoria da Sintaxe, e Lingüística Cartesiana.1 Isso geralmente é de conhecimento daqueles que admiram e conhecem um pouco da vasta obra do autor. Muitos, no entanto, não sabem dessa defesa explícita dos princípios do socialismo libertário. Por esse motivo, achamos por bem mostrar esse “outro” Chomsky. Dizemos um outro Chomsky, e assim fizemos questão de mencionar por diversas vezes na apresentação de seu livro Notas sobre o Anarquismo2 - cuja organização e tradução também foi fruto de nosso trabalho -, pois seus escritos sobre lingüística, política externa dos EUA, etc. são facialmente encontrados e muito conhecidos. Ao contrário, seus textos discutindo anarquismo, são pouco conhecidos e até por isso, surgiu a proposta do livro, que seria mostrar esse “novo” Chomsky. Trazer à tona textos que estavam “perdidos” em antigos periódicos anarquistas, em livros nunca traduzidos ao português e mostrar a atualidade do pensamento libertário presente em Chomsky. Há um fator de muita importância na forma com que Chomsky apresenta seu pensamento. Sua concepção do papel dos intelectuais, muito bem exposta em seu artigo The Responsibility of Intellectuals Responsabilidade dos Intelectuais de 1967, coloca sobre estes o dever de “denunciar as mentiras dos governos, analisar as ações de acordo com suas causas, seus motivos e as suas intenções, que são freqüentemente escondidas”. Para ele, o mundo ocidental daria aos intelectuais esse poder, fruto de sua liberdade política, de seu acesso à informação e de sua liberdade de expressão. Mais ainda: por constituírem uma pequena e privilegiada minoria, os intelectuais acabariam sendo beneficiados pois “a democracia ocidental proporciona o tempo disponível, as habilidades e a instrução para a busca da verdade que está escondida atrás da máscara da distorção e da falsidade, da ideologia e do interesse de classe”, fatores esses, que acabam por influenciar os fatos que chegam até nós. Chomsky constrói seu pensamento do anarquismo sobre estes mesmos alicerces. Em momento algum, coloca-se como um explorado ou um simples proletário. Seria inclusive cínico de sua parte caso o fizesse. Ele acaba por colocar-se como um intelectual privilegiado, que mora num país que proporciona a seus cidadãos condições privilegiadas e cujo conhecimento e respeito que tem, terminam por propiciar-lhe maiores liberdades. É nesse sentido que Chomsky buscará transformar as realidades do mundo, utilizando como vantagens, as condições em que está imerso. Algo que nos admira é que, apesar de um grande e erudito intelectual com quase 50 anos de academia, Chomsky consegue fazer-se entender por exemplos simples e um palavreado altamente acessível para qualquer um que queira compreender seu pensamento. Em grande medida, pode-se atribuir também a esse motivo, a relação que tentamos estabelecer entre o pensamento de Chomsky e de Errico Malatesta, anarquista italiano cujos textos tinham, apesar de um conteúdo de grande relevância, uma forma simples, de fácil compreensão. Apesar de Malatesta nunca ser citado nos textos e entrevistas de Chomsky, parece-nos inevitável que existam alguns pontos de convergência entre os dois, tanto na forma quanto no conteúdo de seus escritos. Por ora, entretanto, cabe-nos ressaltar apenas essa similaridade - dos escritos de forma simples e com grande conteúdo -, algo que acabamos por considerar uma qualidade. Nosso intento, ao escrever sobre o pensamento de Noam Chomsky, reflete, como já dito, um esforço na atualização das idéias anarquistas, e Chomsky, apesar de polêmico - veremos o porquê durante o texto - tem a base de suas idéias construída sobre os clássicos anarquistas. Propõe, do nosso ponto de vista, uma interessante tentativa em trazer a discussão do anarquismo para os dias de hoje. Identificamos, por isso, para a compreensão de seu pensamento e das suas relações com os princípios libertários, dez aspectos que tentarão dar conta deste assunto. No entanto, para uma compreensão mais aprofundada, sugerimos a leitura do material selecionado por nós em Notas sobre o Anarquismo. Tentaremos também, relacionar alguns autores com esses dez conceitos chomskyanos do anarquismo e do pensamento libertário. *** 1. O Anarquismo de “Costas Largas” O início do artigo “Notas sobre o Anarquismo” de Chomsky começa com uma citação que diz que “o anarquismo tem costas largas, e, como o papel, aceita qualquer coisa”3. Realmente, o anarquismo é algo muito amplo. São teorias e práticas que, mesmo sustentando alguns aspectos semelhantes, diferem e muitas vezes são até antagônicas. Nesse sentido, podemos identificar dois posicionamentos de Chomsky em relação a isso. O primeiro, em relação àquilo que, para ele, tem mais relevância dentro desse “amplo anarquismo”. O segundo, que é a valorização dessa pluralidade de idéias e a necessidade do anarquismo ser “flexível” e “adaptável” às várias e diferentes realidades, sem que seja necessária a criação de “manuais” ou “cartilhas” que determinem exatamente as formas que o anarquismo deve ser desenvolvido para que tenha sucesso. As “costas largas” do anarquismo contemplam vários tipos de anarquismo. Fala-se inclusive em anarquismos. Não concordamos com essa posição; acreditamos que exista um só anarquismo, e que ele seja plural, talvez uma de suas mais interessantes características. O anarquismo contempla desde as teorias de Max Stirner sobre o individualismo4, até as teorias anarco-sindicalistas desenvolvidas por Fernand Pelloutier, Emile Pouget e Rudolf Rocker5, passando pelos anarco-comunistas como Errico Malatesta e Piotr Kropotkin6, além daqueles que, de certa maneira, são considerados os maiores representantes do anarquismo: P.-J. Proudhon e Mikhail Bakunin7. Seria inútil tentarmos reproduzir aqui toda a gama de variedades de pensamento dentro do anarquismo. O fato é que houve, e ainda há, diversas tendências e diferentes posições em relação à organização, trabalho e recompensas, métodos e formas de atuação, enfim, uma ampla gama de questões. Pode-se pensar, inclusive, que cada um desses elementos traria uma importante contribuição ao anarquismo: o individualismo, como a compreensão de que o objetivo da revolução social e da nova sociedade deve ser a emancipação completa, a felicidade e realização do indivíduo; o sindicalismo, como sendo um dos métodos para chegar à revolução social; e o comunismo (ou o coletivismo, como outros também defenderam) a base organizacional para a sociedade futura. Foi sob o mesmo princípio do anarquismo que ações tão diferentes como a Revolução Espanhola de 19368 e as explosões e bombas de 1894 na França9 aconteceram. É também sob esses mesmos princípios que hoje existem anarquistas de diferentes matizes. Chomsky reconhece esse pluralismo mas não deixa de selecionar dentro desse amplo anarquismo, aquilo que mais lhe interessa para formular a sua concepção de socialismo libertário, o que veremos com detalhe mais para frente. Outra semelhança com esse amplo anarquismo é o respeito de Chomsky pelas teorias e práticas em constante desenvolvimento e seu antidogmatismo. Mesmo sendo um importante e respeitado intelectual, suas respostas são sempre passíveis de questionamento, o que ele, inclusive, valoriza. Assim como Rudolf Rocker, ele acredita que o anarquismo não pode ser contemplado dentro de um círculo pré-estabelecido, com uma estrutura rígida e imutável. O anarquismo seria, portanto, um sistema em constante progressão, uma estrutura flexível, dinâmica e rica em idéias e tendências. Neste sentido, o anarquismo teria uma estrutura adequada a cada realidade em um determinado tempo. Até por isso, Chomsky recusa-se a dar fórmulas prontas para a solução de questões tão complicadas. Ele diz que “Se a teoria anarquista tiver princípios absolutos, há algo errado com ela. Não há uma compreensão profunda para que ela possa expressar princípios absolutos. Ela pode expressar algumas preferências, idéias, princípios-guia, mas deve sempre poder ser questionada, pois realmente não sabemos o suficiente.”10 2. A Crítica do Socialismo de Estado Os socialistas que foram expulsos da Associação Internacional dos Trabalhadores no Congresso de Haia em 1872 passaram a chamar-se de socialistas libertários. Isso porque aqueles que os haviam expulsado - os socialistas que defendiam as idéias de Marx e que passaram a ser chamados pelos expulsos de socialistas autoritários - o fizeram pois a ala antiautoritária da AIT rebelara-se contra a sua tentativa de impor as suas idéias a todos os membros da associação. Havia uma diferença crucial - que ainda existe - entre os socialistas libertários e os socialistas autoritários. Os socialistas autoritários defendem a concepção de Marx do socialismo como um período de transição entre o capitalismo e o comunismo. Portanto, segundo eles, num determinado momento de crise do capitalismo, teria lugar uma revolução, que tomaria o Estado burguês, convertendo-o num Estado proletário. A partir deste momento, instaurar-se-ia uma ditadura do proletariado, centralizando os meios de produção, as decisões políticas, econômicas e etc. nas mãos do Estado, até que a ameaça de contra-revolução passasse. Os socialistas libertários, apesar de defenderem a revolução, queriam uma revolução que fosse social acima de tudo e que não substituísse somente a ordem política. Além disso, a diferença fundamental entre as duas formas de socialismo é que os libertários não acreditam em “período de transição” ou “intermediário”. As advertências de Bakunin, por exemplo, tão citadas por Chomsky, diziam que mesmo os estatistas justificando o seu Estado como sendo “proletário” e “popular”, “o povo não terá a vida mais fácil quando o porrete que o espancar se chamar popular”11. Assim, Bakunin dizia que em um momento revolucionário, o Estado deveria ser imediatamente destruído pois “(...) nenhum Estado, por mais democráticas que sejam as suas formas, mesmo a república política mais vermelha, popular apenas no sentido desta mentira conhecida sob o nome de representação do povo, está em condições de dar a este o que ele precisa, isto é, a livre organização de seus próprios interesses, de baixo para cima, sem nenhuma ingerência, tutela ou coerção de cima, porque todo Estado, mesmo o mais republicano e mais democrático, mesmo pseudopopular como o Estado imaginado pelo Sr. Marx, não é outra coisa, em sua essência, senão o governo das massas de cima para baixo, com uma minoria intelectual, e por isto mesmo privilegiada, dizendo compreender melhor os verdadeiros interesses do povo, mais do que o próprio povo. (...) A emancipação do proletariado é impossível em qualquer Estado que seja, e que a primeira condição desta emancipação é a destruição de todo Estado. (...) Quanto mais um Estado se amplia, mais seu organismo se torna complexo e, por isso mesmo, estranho ao povo; por conseguinte, mais seus interesses se opõem àqueles das massas populares, mais o jugo que mantém sobre elas é esmagador, mais o povo fica na impossibilidade de exercer um controle sobre ele, mais a administração do país se afasta da gestão pelo próprio povo.”12 As concepções estatistas e centralistas de Marx, retomadas e desenvolvidas por Lenin alguns anos depois, ganharam novos conceitos. As concepções de partido, e de vanguarda revolucionária, desenvolvidas por Lenin trouxeram à tona uma das maiores tiranias que o mundo já conheceu. É incrível como as críticas de Bakunin ao socialismo de Estado podem ser aplicadas à URSS: um eterno “Estado intermediário” que nunca deu lugar ao suposto “comunismo”. Um Estado que centralizou todas as tomadas de decisões criando uma ditadura que alienou e oprimiu os soviéticos da mesma maneira que o capital o fazia nos anos da Rússia czarista. Chomsky endossa, em seus escritos sobre o tema, todas as críticas de Bakunin. Ao definir os sistemas de socialismo de Estado, Chomsky diz que neles “(...) o planejamento nacional é feito por uma burocracia nacional, que acumula para si mesma toda a informação relevante, toma as decisões, oferece-as ao público e, ocasionalmente, de tempos em tempos, comparece diante do público e diz: ‘vocês podem me escolher ou escolher a ele, mas nós todos somos parte dessa isolada burocracia’.”13 É com base nessas críticas que Chomsky vai dizer que “Lenin foi um dos maiores inimigos do socialismo” e que “se a esquerda fosse entendida incluindo o bolchevismo” ele “se separaria completamente dela”.14 Profundamente discordante do socialismo de Estado e das políticas estabelecidas na ex-URSS, Chomsky diz ainda que sua “reposta para o fim da tirania soviética” foi similar à sua “reação à derrota de Hitler e Mussolini”. “Em todos os casos”, diz ele, “é uma vitória para a vida humana”.15 Em conclusão a esse tema, podemos dizer que na antiga polêmica entre os socialistas libertários e os socialistas autoritários, Chomsky fica ao lado dos libertários; aqueles que preconizavam o federalismo ao invés do centralismo. 3. O Socialismo Libertário Na leitura dos textos e entrevistas de Chomsky, percebemos que ele faz sempre uma distinção entre anarquismo e socialismo libertário. Para muitos, não haveria diferença entre esses dois termos. A tradição dos já citados antiautoritários, expulsos da Primeira Internacional em 1872, é entendida por muitos, como sendo a tradição libertária, anarquista. Chomsky dirá que não concorda integralmente com isso. Para ele, o conceito de socialismo libertário contemplaria dentro de si, parte dos conceitos anarquistas e parte dos conceitos marxistas. Do anarquismo, Chomsky seleciona para a criação de seu conceito do socialismo libertário, o anarquismo social. O anarquismo social é a tendência anarquista que está preocupada com os problemas sociais. É a tendência socialista - por mais que seja de um tipo especial; libertária - do anarquismo. Exclui os individualistas que se preocupam somente com liberdade individual portanto. Esse anarquismo social faz a crítica da propriedade privada dos meios de produção, da opressão do Estado e do Capital, das múltiplas opressões que estão além da esfera política e econômica como a opressão de gênero, de raça, a discriminação dos homossexuais e assim por diante. Esse anarquismo tem uma séria preocupação e um compromisso para a realização de um confronto social com a ordem existente. O individualismo, fora desse contexto portanto, seria muito mais a busca pela autonomia individual do que um compromisso coletivo para a liberdade social e coletiva.16 Do marxismo, Chomsky seleciona aqueles que foram chamados de “comunistas de esquerda” ou de “comunistas conselhistas”, uma tradição bastante diferente daquela que é conhecida por nós brasileiros. Diz Chomsky que “(...) essa tendência do anarquismo anarco-sindicalismo funde-se, ou pelo menos se inter-relaciona, muito estreitamente, com uma tendência do marxismo de esquerda, do tipo que se encontra, digamos, nos comunistas conselhistas que cresceram na tradição luxemburguista, e que foi, posteriormente, representada por teóricos marxistas como Anton Pannekoek, que desenvolveu toda uma teoria de conselhos de trabalhadores na indústria e que era um cientista e astrônomo, e estava em grande parte do mundo industrial.”17 Se pudéssemos identificar os dois pensadores que mais inspiraram Chomsky para a criação deste conceito de socialismo libertário, poderíamos citar, em primeiro lugar, dentro do anarquismo social, mais especificamente do anarco-sindicalismo, Rudolf Rocker. Suas teorias inspiraram em grande medida os conceitos aqui apresentados de Chomsky. Rocker foi um alemão que começou a defender o anarquismo depois de uma passagem pelo Partido Social Democrata. Viveu entre 1873 e 1958. Dentre seus conceitos, podemos identificar um, colocado por ele em sua exposição do anarco-sindicalismo, que parece ser central na formação do pensamento de Chomsky: a noção de lutas pela melhoria das condições dentro do curto prazo e a preparação de uma sociedade futura. Nos textos de Chomsky, parece-nos que o livro Anarco-Sindicalismo de Rocker tenha sido o que mais exerceu influência na sua forma de pensar o socialismo libertário. O segundo pensador é, como já citado por ele acima, Anton Pannekoek. Pannekoek foi um revolucionário holandês que viveu entre 1873 e 1960. Assim como Rocker, teve uma passagem pelo Partido Social Democrata, participando depois disso da fundação do PC holandês. Era um marxista defensor da autogestão, crítico do totalitarismo, cuja concepção dos soviets conselhos era de que estes possibilitariam a autogestão como uma forte arma contra o capitalismo, uma maneira de acirrar a luta de classes e de emancipar a classe operária. Ao que parece, o livro que teve mais influência sobre a obra de Chomsky é Os Conselhos Operários. 4. Anarquismo = Socialismo + Liberalismo Discutíamos outro dia com alguns amigos, de onde teria vindo originalmente essa fórmula que Chomsky sustenta em praticamente todo seu discurso. Conforme ele mesmo indicou algumas vezes, ela teria sido retirada dos pensamentos de Rudolf Rocker. O interessante é que esta não é uma definição muito comum de anarquismo. Para Rocker, “o anarquismo moderno” seria “a confluência das grandes correntes que, durante a Revolução Francesa e a partir dela, tomaram sua expressão característica na vida intelectual da Europa: socialismo e liberalismo.”18 Ele, assim definiu essa relação: “O anarquismo tem em comum com o liberalismo a idéia de que a prosperidade e a felicidade do indivíduo devem ser o princípio de todas as questões sociais. E coincide com os grandes expoentes do pensamento liberal, no fato de que as funções governamentais devem reduzir-se ao mínimo. (...) Com os fundadores do socialismo, os anarquistas exigem a abolição de todos os monopólios econômicos e a propriedade comum da terra e de todos os meios de produção (...).”19 No socialismo, estaria principalmente a crítica da sociedade fundada na propriedade privada que, por meio do trabalho assalariado, expropria o trabalhador. Nesse sentido, a famosa frase de Proudhon “a propriedade é um roubo” seria endossada de maneira integral. Estaria também, a crítica à sociedade que é baseada no individualismo predador e cuja competição e a busca do lucro a qualquer custo são elementos centrais. O socialismo, assim entendido, seria o combate constante às políticas do capitalismo e às instituições políticas que sustentam a exploração e a dominação, além da crença de que esse combate deve ser direto e não mediado por alguma elite agindo em nome do povo ou pelas ações parlamentares, com vistas em um socialismo que viria gradativamente. Embora não muito mencionada por Chomsky - por razão de sua visão pragmática das coisas - a revolução seria um elemento central, que acabaria com o Estado e daria vida à sociedade livre. A concepção de que o controle do trabalho deveria ser dos próprios trabalhadores - a idéia de autogestão que veremos mais à frente - também é um elemento central. Esse socialismo buscaria fundamentalmente, na visão de Chomsky, trabalhar sobre uma perspectiva pré-figurativa de construirmos hoje, a sociedade em que queremos viver amanhã. Esse elemento, muito central nas idéias do anarco-sindicalismo, é freqüentemente citado e defendido por ele. No liberalismo, há um teórico muito citado por Chomsky, Wilhelm von Humboldt, que, do seu ponto de vista, antecipou e provavelmente inspirou o pensamento de John Stuart Mill. Suas concepções de que o trabalho deveria ser livremente empreendido e que os laços sociais deveriam substituir a opressão social sob a qual estaria vivendo o povo, teriam uma importante relação com o pensamento libertário. Adam Smith, outro pensador freqüentemente citado por Chomsky - uma figura pré-capitalista do Iluminismo, em seu entendimento - é um grande crítico da divisão do trabalho e das práticas do Estado que seriam nocivas à liberdade do indivíduo. As teorias liberais, em grande medida, preconizariam a livre associação entre as pessoas, a empatia de um pelo outro, a solidariedade e o controle do próprio trabalho, princípios muito afins com o anarquismo. No entanto, o capitalismo teria deturpado essa visão liberal, fazendo com que um conceito, como o livre mercado de Smith, que havia sido criado considerando que “sob condições de liberdade perfeita, os mercados levarão à igualdade perfeita”20 fosse utilizado hoje pelos defensores do capitalismo neoliberal. Esse liberalismo clássico não deve, no entanto, ser confundido com o liberalismo defendido dentro da tradição capitalista. Essas novas tendências ultraliberais dos EUA que se intitulam “libertárias” - como aquelas defendidas pelo Libertarian Party - defendem, apesar das críticas ao papel do Estado, a propriedade privada e o lucro. Portanto, em nada se relacionam com o anarquismo. O anarquismo, portanto, faria a crítica ao governo - em grande medida apresentada pelos liberais - e a critica ao capitalismo - presente no discurso socialista. 5. A Liberdade A liberdade é uma idéia central dentro da tradição anarquista e Chomsky concorda com isso. Mas enfim, o que é liberdade? Para responder essa questão, Chomsky utilizará uma definição de Bakunin, reproduzindo-a em seu artigo “Notas sobre o Anarquismo”. “Eu sou um amante fanático da liberdade, considerando-a a única condição sob a qual a inteligência, a dignidade e a felicidade humana podem se desenvolver e crescer. (...) A liberdade que consiste no completo desenvolvimento de todas as faculdades morais, intelectuais e materiais que estão latentes em cada pessoa; liberdade que não reconhece outras restrições além daquelas determinadas pelas leis de nossa própria natureza individual, que não podem ser consideradas propriamente como restrições, visto que essas leis não são impostas por algum legislador que está de fora, próximo ou acima de nós, mas são intrínsecas e inerentes, formando a base real de nossa existência moral, intelectual e material - elas não nos limitam, mas são as condições imediatas e reais de nossa liberdade.”21 Bakunin foi um fiel e apaixonado defensor da liberdade, como podemos perceber pelas palavras reproduzidas acima. Ele acreditava que nenhum homem deve obediência a outros e que a liberdade só viria a partir do momento que cada um determinasse seus próprios atos, sem que houvesse imposição da vontade de outros. Essa liberdade não teria condições de existir sob o capitalismo e nem sob o Estado. O homem estaria escravizado principalmente pela opressão gerada pelo Capital, que transformaria o trabalhador em escravo ou, como diz Chomsky, num “escravo assalariado”, e também pelo Estado, que reduziria e limitaria os direitos de cada um, alienando-o politicamente. Para que essa liberdade fosse atingida, portanto, o Estado e o Capital deveriam ser destruídos por uma revolução social violenta, que não deixasse em pé as estruturas do Estado - como na idéia marxista de revolução. Além disso, essa liberdade, dizia Bakunin, não seria um fator individual, mas um produto coletivo, já que somente o trabalho coletivo emancipa o homem. Dizia Bakunin que “(...) o homem só pode sentir-se e se saber livre - e, conseqüentemente, só pode realizar a sua liberdade - no meio dos homens. Para ser livre, necessito ver-me rodeado, e reconhecido como tal, por homens livres”.22 Nessa crítica à liberdade individual, repousa o pensamento de Chomsky, que também não acredita que as tentativas de construção de uma liberdade alheia à sociedade humana, sejam possíveis. O ser humano seria, portanto, um produto social, e teria como se libertar, apenas socialmente. Assim, Chomsky critica as teses individualistas de que seria possível a construção de uma liberdade individual sem relações com o social; uma liberdade do indivíduo por si e para si. Por razão de o trabalho individual ser impotente e estéril, ele não poderia vencer a natureza das coisas, num sistema opressor como o que vivemos hoje. A busca da liberdade seria, portanto, um esforço coletivo presente para sua construção num futuro. Essa liberdade seria fruto de nosso pensamento, de nossa vontade e de nossa ação. A liberdade, acredita Chomsky, deve estar presente nos fins e nos meios que formos nos basear. O socialismo sem essa liberdade, acaba transformando-se numa tirania como outra qualquer. Lembremos dos vários exemplos nos socialismos de Estado e suas “ditaduras proletárias” do século XX. 6. A Autoridade Freqüentemente, em sua definição do que é o anarquismo, Chomsky coloca que ele é a constante busca e tentativa de combate da autoridade ilegítima. Para ele, essa autoridade sem justificativa deve ser identificada em todos os âmbitos da vida, seja nas relações econômicas, políticas, de maneira geral, ou mesmo nas relações no ambiente de trabalho, na família, etc.. Decorre daí, que Chomsky certamente faz uma distinção entre a autoridade legítima e a autoridade ilegítima. Ao falar de sua compreensão da tradição anarquista, ele diz que “O que me atraiu à tradição anarquista é que, pelo menos da forma como eu a entendi, ela se baseia na constante compreensão da autoridade ilegítima. Você deve buscar essa autoridade ilegítima e tentar superá-la. Isso parece uma idéia simples, elementar. (...) Estamos comprometidos com a idéia de que a autoridade ilegítima deve ser exposta, e uma vez exposta, combatida por nós. E esse me parece o elemento mais saudável na tradição anarquista. Combater a autoridade de forma imediata. E isso se aplica a todos os aspectos da vida.”23 Como exemplo de autoridade legítima, Chomsky cita freqüentemente o seguinte exemplo: se um de seus netos (uma criança) estiver correndo em direção a uma rua movimentada, ele utilizará a força com o objetivo de pará-lo. Isso, do seu ponto de vista, seria utilização de autoridade, mas uma autoridade legítima, pois tem uma justificativa que poucos poderiam questionar. Bakunin, quando escreveu sobre autoridade fez, da mesma maneira, uma distinção entre a autoridade legítima e a autoridade ilegítima. Inclusive, ele foi um pouco além. Fez uma importante distinção entre a autoridade enquanto um conhecimento em determinado assunto e a autoridade como o poder de mandar. Como ele mesmo fez questão de justificar: “Decorre daí que rejeito toda autoridade? Longe de mim este pensamento. Quando se trata de botas, apelo para a autoridade dos sapateiros; se se trata de uma casa, de um canal ou de uma ferrovia, consulto a do arquiteto ou a do engenheiro.”24 As autoridades que são ilegítimas, e que, portanto, não podem se justificar, são aquelas que não estão fundadas no direito e na razão. A autoridade que cria opressão de qualquer tipo - seja ela econômica, política, de gênero, de raça, ou qualquer outro tipo de discriminação - é uma autoridade ilegítima. Partimos de uma premissa que os homens e as mulheres são livres e que por inúmeras razões, tornaram-se escravos - situação em nos encontramos hoje. Somos escravos do Capital, escravos do Estado, escravos dos preconceitos, enfim, escravos pelos mais diferentes motivos. Qualquer ato de autoridade que contribua para que esses laços de escravidão se apertem ou para que eles sejam estendidos, é um ato de autoridade ilegítima. Deve ser denunciado e combatido portanto. A priori, a utilização da autoridade é sempre ilegítima, até que se prove o contrário. “Então, o ônus da prova está sempre sobre aquele que alega que alguma relação autoritária e hierárquica é legítima. Se não puderem provar, ela autoridade deverá ser desmantelada.”25 Em relação à autoridade enquanto conhecimento, Chomsky acredita que nenhuma autoridade é infalível e que uma pessoa pode ter um conhecimento maior em determinado assunto, mas, a partir do momento que outros assuntos forem discutidos, as autoridades serão outras. Justificando esta sua concepção, Chomsky dá o exemplo de suas aulas: ele coloca a relação entre professor e alunos como um momento de aprendizado mútuo em que o professor ensina o que mais sabe aos alunos e ao mesmo tempo aprende com eles. Ele diz: “Aprendemos com outras pessoas, ninguém tem a verdade e nem um discernimento total das coisas. Você busca isso por toda parte, comete seus próprios erros e aprende com os outros. Isso é certo em todos os sentidos que possamos imaginar.”26 7. O Trabalho As concepções de trabalho de Chomsky são definidas, da mesma forma que sua concepção de socialismo libertário; sobre a base do pensamento de Rocker e Pannekoek, principalmente. Em comum, esses dois militantes, tinham, entre outras características, a defesa da autogestão, conceito bastante citado e endossado por Chomsky, quando em sua defesa do sistema ideal de trabalho. A autogestão é, como disse uma vez René Berthier, “o meio de colocar em prática o princípio: a emancipação dos trabalhadores será a obra dos próprios trabalhadores”. Nesse sentido, a autogestão significa a gestão direta do trabalho por aqueles que o realizam. Ela se opõe ao trabalho dentro da sociedade capitalista, já que o indivíduo, ao vender a sua força de trabalho para um proprietário, acaba explorado pois a ele é pago o valor mais baixo possível, e assim, o patrão acaba beneficiado pelos frutos do trabalho alheio, acumulando o capital que não provém de seu esforço. Dessa forma, o trabalhador não tem o controle sobre o seu trabalho e nem é responsável por ele; acaba alienado portanto. O capitalismo tem como principal objetivo a obtenção de lucro, e o trabalhador é somente um meio para que o patrão atinja esse seu objetivo. A autogestão se opõe ainda ao trabalho alienado ao Estado. Como exemplo, podemos citar a URSS, onde a planificação centralizada colocou todas as decisões sobre o trabalho nas mãos do Estado: o que seria produzido, como, os preços, a distribuição, etc.. Da mesma forma que sob o capitalismo, o trabalhador também continuou explorado, alienado e oprimido. Quem tinha mudado, no entanto, era somente o responsável por tudo isso. O patrão privado do capitalismo havia dado lugar ao Estado patrão; um, tão opressor quanto o outro. A crítica do trabalho alienado e da divisão do trabalho - presentes em Marx e citadas algumas vezes por Chomsky - poderia ser aplicada ao sistema capitalista, como o fez Marx durante o século XIX, ou então ao sistema que foi derivado de suas concepções, o socialismo de Estado. Nele, o trabalhador continuava um “fragmento de ser humano” degradado e um “acessório de máquina”. As tentativas anarco-sindicalistas de tirar o ser humano dessa condição constituem um esforço para a criação de “livres associações de livres produtores que se engajariam na luta militante e se preparariam para tomar a organização da produção em bases democráticas”27. A autogestão colocaria os trabalhadores como donos dos seus locais de trabalho e estes poderiam conduzir suas atividades da maneira como tivessem preferência. A propriedade privada seria substituída pela propriedade coletiva - não confundir com propriedade estatal - e cada um trabalharia em prol do bem-comum. Educados e organizados, os trabalhadores seriam capazes de constituir o que Chomsky chama de “democracia industrial”, um sistema em que a participação dos trabalhadores seria completa, algo que traria, em grande medida, sua realização pessoal.28 Além disso, a tecnologia seria um fator que traria bem-estar às pessoas, caso esse fosse o foco de seu desenvolvimento. Kropotkin, que dedicou parte de seus escritos a esse tema, justificava que a tecnologia poderia ser utilizada para que grande parte do esforço do homem fosse poupada. A discussão que ele faz em seu A Conquista do Pão com relação à mulher, pode ser tomada como um exemplo. Lá, Kropotkin critica os socialistas que insistem em manter as suas companheiras como responsáveis pelo trabalho integral do lar, oprimindo-as dessa forma. A tecnologia - ele apresenta as máquinas de lustrar sapatos ou as máquinas de lavar louça - poderia ser utilizada para realizar grande parte deste trabalho, deixando a mulher livre para desenvolver o trabalho criativo; algo além do trabalho doméstico, não-criativo e alienante.29 Essa discussão sobre o papel da tecnologia tem grande espaço em meio ao anarquismo dos EUA, pois há uma tendência - o anarco-primitivismo - que acredita que a tecnologia é opressora em si mesma. Chomsky, como outros anarquistas norte-americanos - poderíamos citar Murray Bookchin - também tem uma concepção de que as máquinas e a tecnologia poderiam ajudar na emancipação da humanidade. Para Chomsky “Muito do trabalho necessário que é requerido para manter um nível de vida social decente pode ser reservado às máquinas - pelo menos em princípio - o que significa que os humanos poderiam ficar mais livres para empreender o tipo de trabalho criativo que pode não ter sido possível, objetivamente, nos estágios iniciais da revolução industrial.”30 O trabalho, para Chomsky, constitui um dos fatores mais importantes na busca de uma sociedade libertária em que a felicidade e a realização humana estejam em primeiro plano. Por isso, esse trabalho deveria proporcionar às pessoas o maior bem-estar e satisfação possível. Numa sociedade libertária, do seu ponto de vista, todos deveriam se dedicar ao trabalho construtivo, enriquecedor, o trabalho que dá prazer; e o trabalho indesejável, deveria ser dividido igualmente entre as pessoas capazes de realizá-lo. O trabalho seria o meio pelo qual os trabalhadores garantiriam sua existência, já que, segundo Chomsky, aqueles que não quisessem trabalhar, correriam o risco de morrer de fome - algo que talvez assemelhe seu pensamento mais às teorias coletivistas de Bakunin do que às teorias comunistas de Kropotkin. A autogestão presente na Revolução Espanhola de 1936 é freqüentemente citada por Chomsky como um exemplo da capacidade dos trabalhadores serem responsáveis pela completa gestão de seu trabalho. Ele acredita que as realizações dos trabalhadores e camponeses foram impressionantes em muitos aspectos e que as tomadas de fábricas e das terras pelo povo, quando levadas a cabo, mostraram que a autogestão é possível na prática. 8. A Democracia O conceito de democracia defendido por Chomsky está longe de ser aquele que vivemos na presente data. A palavra democracia, que tem origem grega - demos significando povo e kratia significando governo ou poder - tão utilizada durante a História, pode ter hoje os mais diferentes - e inclusive antagônicos - significados. Falam de democracia hoje, desde os anarquistas, até George Bush. Chomsky freqüentemente utiliza a palavra democracia e talvez por isso seduza elementos da esquerda mais institucional, que acreditam que os seus partidos sejam um elemento essencial nessa tal democracia. Mas enfim, o que Chomsky quer dizer quando utiliza a palavra democracia? Como ele bem diz: “A crítica da ‘democracia’ entre os anarquistas sempre foi uma crítica da democracia parlamentar, da maneira como ela surgiu dentro das sociedades com aspectos fortemente regressivos”.31 Sua crítica vai no mesmo sentido da crítica anarquista. Quando utiliza a palavra democracia de maneira positiva, não se refere a ela, como expressão dos partidos políticos e do sufrágio universal. A democracia representativa seria, assim como mostraram amplamente os anarquistas, uma forma de entregar a um terceiro - o político profissional - o direito que cada um de nós tem, de fazer política e de participar nas decisões diretamente. Como diz Malatesta: “Governo significa delegação de poder, ou seja, abdicação da iniciativa e da soberania de todos nas mãos de alguns.”32 O governo seria, portanto, um elemento centralizador que tiraria do povo a capacidade de tomar as decisões políticas. Assim, o parlamento criaria uma distinção entre os governantes e os governados aumentando progressivamente a distancia entre uns e outros. Pelos próprios exemplos da História, podemos observar que mesmo os governos mais “progressistas” têm uma enorme distância da base e, conforme sustenta sua burocracia - os governantes - têm cada vez mais a necessidade de permanecer no poder e acabam corrompidos por esse próprio poder, sem falar no dinheiro. Como escreveu Kropotkin: “Os parlamentos, fieis à tradição real e a sua transfiguração moderna, o jacobinismo, não fizeram senão concentrar os poderes nas mãos do governo. Funcionalismo para tudo - tal é a característica do governo representativo. Desde o princípio deste século, se fala em descentralização, autonomia, e não se faz senão centralizar, matar os últimos vestígios de autonomia.”33 Segundo Chomsky, a democracia representativa seria criticada basicamente por dois motivos: primeiramente por razão da centralização das decisões no Estado, que exerceria o monopólio do poder; depois, pela democracia representativa tratar somente da esfera política e não se estender às outras esferas. Apesar de Chomsky acreditar que os partidos políticos são, algumas vezes, a expressão da vontade do povo, ele diz que a criação de partidos políticos não é a melhor maneira de atingir os desejos do povo e nem mesmo garante que isso seja um meio adequado.34 O sentido que Chomsky dá à palavra democracia é o seguinte: participação efetiva nas tomadas de decisão. Isso não significa uma participação meramente consultiva, mas realmente deliberativa nas decisões relativas a cada um. Poderíamos, inclusive, realizar uma comparação entre a “democracia” em Chomsky, e a “autogestão” estendida ao âmbito político, o que alguns anarquistas consideram ser o federalismo. A mesma autogestão que explicamos acima, quando estendida ao âmbito político, constitui o conceito de democracia que julgamos estar presente em Chomsky. Podemos relacionar essa democracia, mais com o conceito de democracia direta do que com a democracia representativa, ou parlamentar. Na democracia direta, as decisões não são inteiramente delegadas a uma outra pessoa - o que acontece na democracia representativa - mas são tomadas por cada grupo, no âmbito do trabalho ou no âmbito das comunidades. Uma efetiva democracia em que o poder emana realmente do povo e não de uma classe de representantes qualquer, que toma as decisões em nome do povo. A possibilidade de uma instância decisória maior e a possibilidade de relação entre as comunidades e os diferentes ramos de trabalho, constituiriam o federalismo que Proudhon defendera na década de 1860. O federalismo abriria as portas para uma instância decisória descentralizada que balancearia, como acreditava Proudhon, a autoridade e a liberdade. Possibilitaria, dessa forma, a tomada de decisões fora do Estado. Escrevia ele que “Federação (...) quer dizer pacto, contrato, tratado, convenção, aliança,etc., é uma convenção pela qual um ou mais chefes de família, uma ou mais comunas, um ou mais grupos de comunas ou Estados, obrigam-se recíproca e igualmente uns em relação aos outros para um ou mais objetos particulares, cuja carga incumbe especial e exclusivamente aos delegados da federação.”35 “A idéia de federação é certamente a mais alta à qual se levou até aos nossos dias o gênio político. (...) Ela resolve todas as dificuldades que suscita o acordo Liberdade e Autoridade. Com ela não temos mais de recear afundarmo-nos nas antinomias governamentais (...).”36 Dessa forma, as diversas comunidades tomariam as suas decisões em nível local, passando as decisões a um delegado - que seria escolhido por membros da própria comunidade e teria mandato revogável - que se encarregaria de levar as decisões de sua comunidade para uma instância maior de decisão. A grande diferença em relação ao sistema político representativo é que esse porta-voz (o delegado) seria somente um elo de transmissão entre a comunidade e uma instância decisória maior, e não decidiria pela comunidade que representa. Chomsky diz que “os representantes devem responder diretamente para a comunidade orgânica em que vivem”, que “os partidos políticos representam basicamente interesses de classe” e que “à medida que os partidos políticos forem sendo necessários, a organização anarquista da sociedade terá falhado”. Nesse sentido, ele em muito se assemelha àqueles que defendem a extensão da autogestão também ao âmbito político. É por isso que, do nosso ponto de vista, podemos desmistificar o tal conceito de democracia presente em Chomsky, mostrando que apesar da utilização de uma palavra que já não diz mais nada, o significado que é dado a ela é, em muito, bastante radical. 9. As Metas e os Projetos Todo o pensamento de Chomsky em relação ao anarquismo está sendo trabalhado a partir da perspectiva que ele mesmo definiu enquanto sendo as metas e os projetos. Segundo suas próprias definições “Por projetos, eu quero dizer a concepção de uma sociedade futura que inspire o que realmente fazemos, uma sociedade na qual um ser humano respeitável gostaria de viver. Por metas, eu quero dizer as escolhas e tarefas que estão a nosso alcance, e iremos seguir um caminho ou outro, guiados por um projeto que pode estar distante e não ser muito bem acabado.”37 Dessa maneira, ele cria um método para podermos traçar objetivos factíveis e que podem nos trazer ganhos imediatos. Para Chomsky, por mais que os ideais de revolução ou de uma sociedade libertária estejam tão presentes em nós, não adianta somente termos isso em vista e não nos mobilizarmos hoje para começar a traçar o caminho rumo a esse objetivo. Para ele, as metas seriam os objetivos de curto prazo; algo bem definido que podemos realizar hoje. Assim, podemos entender como metas, por exemplo, uma exigência no ambiente de trabalho por melhores salários, ou a organização da comunidade para que uma rua seja asfaltada; enfim, tudo aquilo que dentro de um curto prazo, temos a possibilidade de conseguir. Essas metas envolvem escolhas difíceis e com sérias conseqüências humanas. Elas devem ser traçadas com o objetivo de resolver um problema imediato. Existem pessoas que têm necessidades imediatas e não podem esperar muito tempo por uma solução; por isso, uma meta pode ser alimentar os famintos ou lutar para que o governo melhore o nível da assistência de saúde aos cidadãos. Muitos podem acusar essas metas de serem “assistenciais” ou “reformistas” mas o fato é que, para Chomsky, são necessidades imediatas e que precisam ser resolvidas. A luta por esses ganhos, porém, pode ser uma faca de dois gumes. Podemos, muitas vezes, acabar perdidos em meio à institucionalização e termos como nosso fim essas metas de curto prazo. É aí que entra o projeto. O nosso projeto - ou, aquilo que vemos como fim - é a realização de uma sociedade libertária onde cada um possa ter direito ao desenvolvimento completo de suas faculdades e potencialidades; uma sociedade que não dê espaço a qualquer tipo de opressão. O que Chomsky vai dizer é que as nossas metas devem sempre ter em vista um projeto, que pode não ser bem definido, mas deve servir como um horizonte a ser atingido. Assim, ao traçarmos nossos objetivos de curto prazo, devemos sempre ter em vista onde queremos chegar pois, somente assim, poderemos evitar de nos perdermos ou sermos enganados pelos menores ganhos que queremos obter. Isso levanta uma importante reflexão sobre as reformas e a revolução - o que tratamos com um pouco mais de profundidade num outro artigo. Segundo Chomsky, esse método de enxergar a dinâmica social pode ser aplicado na discussão das reformas - sendo estas entendidas como os ganhos de curto prazo - e da revolução - sendo esta entendida como fim último e grande objetivo dos libertários. Para ele, o erro nessa análise seria colocar as reformas como sinônimo de reformismo. O reformismo seria as reformas sendo entendidas como o fim. O objetivo final de um reformista é a reforma. No entanto, as reformas podem ser entendidas como um fim - constituindo, nesse caso, o reformismo - ou podem ser entendidas como uma meta, um ganho de curto prazo que abre caminho para algo maior. A defesa que Chomsky faz dessa luta pelos ganhos de curto prazo tem suas raízes principalmente no pensamento de Rudolf Rocker e de Rosa Luxemburgo. Rocker, cujos argumentos eram a base do anarco-sindicalismo, dizia que os ganhos de curto prazo serviriam para a melhoria da qualidade de vida dos trabalhadores, mas ao mesmo tempo serviriam para criação de consciência e para a preparação de um mundo ideal - a tal política pré-figurativa já citada anteriormente. Para ele, os sindicatos revolucionários têm dois objetivos: “1º Como organização militante dos trabalhadores contra os patrões, dar força às reivindicações dos trabalhadores para garantir a elevação de seu meio de vida. 2º Como escola para a preparação intelectual dos trabalhadores, capacitá-los para a direção técnica da produção e da vida econômica em geral, de forma que, ao produzir-se uma situação revolucionária, eles estejam aptos para tomar por si mesmos o organismo social-econômico e refazê-lo em concordância com os princípios socialistas.”38 Rosa Luxemburgo tem também grande influência nessa concepção de Chomsky. Quando em resposta ao criador do reformismo dentro da social-democracia alemã, Edward Bernstein, ela justificava que “as reformas e a revolução não são métodos diferentes de desenvolvimento histórico, que se pode escolher à vontade no refeitório da história, (...) e sim fatores diferentes no desenvolvimento da sociedade de classe, condicionados um ao outro e que se completam, ainda que se excluindo reciprocamente.”39 As reformas e as revoluções não seriam portanto antagônicas, mas sim complementares e, dentro da análise de Chomsky, deveriam ser entendidas e projetadas em conjunto. Um ganho de curto prazo, por isso, pode ser um meio para que algo mais seja feito. Essas metas, como já dito, não devem nunca perder de vista o projeto libertário, ou seja, a revolução e a constituição de uma sociedade libertária. Esse projeto deve iluminar as nossas ações de hoje e servir sempre como um guia, inspirando e dizendo em que sentido devem acontecer as nossas ações. Malatesta que, como dissemos anteriormente, não é citado por Chomsky, desenvolveu algo semelhante a esse pensamento quando em suas reflexões sobre as reformas. Enquanto a tão sonhada revolução não chegar, dizia ele, não devemos acabar condenados à inação, esperando que a revolução chegue por si só. Para ele, as atividades de propaganda e a luta pelos ganhos de curto prazo também seriam um passo rumo ao projeto libertário. Segundo ele, a conquista de reformas poderia ser entendida como um ganho, arrancado do governo, e serviria como um primeiro passo rumo à revolução. Dizia Malatesta que “(...) é preciso arrancar do governo e dos capitalistas todas as melhorias de ordem política e econômica que podem tornar menos difíceis para nós as condições da luta e aumentar o número daqueles que lutam conscientemente. É preciso, portanto, arrancá-las por meios que não impliquem o reconhecimento da ordem atual e que preparem caminho ao futuro.”40 10. A Teoria da Jaula Como último tema, decidimos tratar da Teoria da Jaula e da polêmica que se realizou em torno dela. Conforme vimos acima, a forma de pensar de Chomsky é muito semelhante a muitos anarquistas. Então por que Chomsky não é bem recebido por boa parte dos anarquistas? Eis o que pretendemos esclarecer ao expor e discutir essa sua teoria. Baseado em sua concepção de metas e projetos, Chomsky começou a pensar a relação dos movimentos com o Estado. Nessa relação - também em grande parte contemplada na discussão de reformas e revolução colocada acima - ele começou a pensar em como lidar com as presentes tiranias e, por meio dos movimentos sociais, investir numa tentativa de aumentar o escopo da liberdade. É aí que Chomsky vai chegar a uma conclusão que ele sustenta com bastante eloqüência: as corporações multinacionais são tiranias muito piores que os governos. Segundo o seu ponto de vista, os governos, por menos democráticos que sejam, dão a possibilidade - mesmo que mínima - de intervenção ou participação do público, e as corporações são ditaduras informais que não dão praticamente nenhum espaço para influência ou participação. Essa vulnerabilidade do governo deveria servir para que as pessoas conseguissem ganhos, lutando contra os problemas que as afligem de maneira imediata. Essa possibilidade de influência não necessariamente deveria passar pela via institucional; ela poderia se dar também, e principalmente, por pressão popular, movimentos de ação direta, enfim, as pessoas poderiam pressionar o governo de todas as maneiras possíveis. O que é claro para Chomsky é que o Estado seria, de certa maneira, “pressionável”. Ao contrário, as corporações - ou tiranias privadas como Chomsky gosta de chamá-las - têm como único objetivo, a obtenção de lucro e não têm qualquer dever, mesmo que retórico, de proteção das pessoas. Ele acredita que é muito mais difícil um movimento influenciar uma empresa do que influenciar o governo. É a partir desse ponto de partida que a Teoria da Jaula será concebida. Segundo Chomsky, ela foi-lhe explicada pelo “movimento de trabalhadores do Brasil”. Perguntamo-nos que movimento seria esse; os Sem Terra talvez? Quem sabe, pode ser que seja. O fato é que toda essa teoria está baseada na seguinte concepção: a sociedade contemporânea estaria trancafiada dentro de uma jaula. O objetivo daqueles compromissados com a luta pela liberdade, pela igualdade e contra a opressão deveria ser, portanto, aumentar o chão dessa jaula até que as barras se quebrem e que o povo pudesse se ver livre da opressão - da jaula, cerceadora de suas liberdades. Muitas vezes, nos seus textos e entrevistas ele sustenta que o Estado seria essa jaula. A partir dessa premissa, caberia aos movimentos “progressistas” garantir cada vez mais direitos, dentro do Estado, e esse seria um caminho, ou o primeiro passo para sua abolição. Como a grande tirania de nosso tempo seria as corporações, o Estado, nesse sentido, poderia garantir alguns direitos e algum tipo de bem-estar às pessoas. Realmente parece confuso. Para Chomsky, no mundo de hoje “(...) as metas de um anarquista comprometido devem ser defender algumas instituições do Estado do ataque que é feito contra elas e ao mesmo tempo tentar fazer com que, ao final, elas sejam desmanteladas, constituindo uma sociedade mais livre.”41 Essa idéia de “defender” o Estado em alguns sentidos é a grande polêmica com os anarquistas. Estes, desde há muito tempo, sustentam que o Estado, juntamente com o Capital são as duas grandes tiranias que escravizam o povo. Como é que, de uma hora para outra, algum libertário pode falar em defender qualquer aspecto que seja do Estado? Para alguns é um absurdo que Chomsky dê declarações desse tipo: “Minhas metas de curto prazo são defender e até mesmo reforçar elementos da autoridade do Estado que embora sejam ilegítimos de maneira fundamental, são decisivamente necessários neste momento para impedir os esforços dedicados a atacar os progressos que foram conseguidos na extensão da democracia e dos direitos humanos.”42 Para ele, as conquistas sociais, que foram conseguidas depois de anos e anos de movimentação social, estão sendo perdidas em nome dos lucros. A jornada de oito horas de trabalho, as boas condições de saúde e segurança no trabalho, o registro em carteira, as férias e diversos outros direitos duramente conquistados, são exemplos de perdas que temos sofrido a cada dia com a ordem neoliberal que vem emergindo. Por isso, fazer com que o Estado faça cumprir essas leis, para Chomsky, é um caminho de dar ajudas de curto prazo às pessoas que realmente precisam. Isso está intimamente ligado à sua forma de pensar as metas e os projetos, as reformas e a revolução. Estes ganhos obtidos junto ao Estado - as reformas - conforme vimos acima, devem ser entendidos como um primeiro passo rumo à liberdade. A partir dessas conquistas, as pessoas devem querer sempre mais, uma forma de estender ao máximo essas conquistas. Além disso, sua análise acabará colocada da seguinte maneira: se as empresas puderam ser “reformadas” pelos movimentos anarquistas durante grande parte da História, por que é que os governos atuais não poderiam? Para Chomsky, trata-se da mesma questão. Embora a tal teoria seja complicada dentro do plano das idéias, quando é colocada em termos práticos, pode ser aceita sem maiores polêmicas. Chomsky tem uma visão muitíssimo pragmática e nada idealista. Para ele, aqueles que têm necessidades urgentes hoje, devem conseguir resolver seus problemas hoje. Por isso, ao falarmos dos famélicos, daqueles que não têm assistência médica decente, Chomsky é o primeiro a defender que essas pessoas sejam auxiliadas imediatamente, mesmo que pelo Estado, pois ao contrário, podem acabar mortas. Se tivermos duas alternativas: 1. Auxiliar as pessoas por meio do Estado ou 2. Simplesmente não auxiliá-las; ele é claro ao fazer a sua opção pela primeira alternativa. E é nesse sentido que continuará toda a sua análise. Se tivermos duas opções: 1. Pressionamos o Estado para que ele faça a aplicação das leis que exigem proteção e segurança no trabalho ou 2. Simplesmente ficarmos observando as pessoas morrerem sem nada fazer, ou. mesmo que bem intencionados, não conseguirmos, de forma efetiva, evitar essas mortes; então a alternativa a ser escolhida seria novamente a primeira. Para ele, mesmo que os revolucionários tenham projetos para a solução desses problemas, a partir do momento que eles ainda não conseguirem ser efetivos, deve-se optar pela alternativa que tem mais efetividade naquele momento. Ao ser questionado se essa sua meta não está em contradição com o seu projeto, Chomsky afirma que sim e que ambas sempre estarão em conflito. Segundo ele, caberá a cada um analisar os fatos e optar pelas metas que tiverem mais impactos sobre o bem-estar das pessoas e tentar, ao máximo, fazer com que essas metas estejam alinhadas com o projeto. *** Essas dez relações entre o pensamento de Noam Chomsky e as idéias do anarquismo podem nos dar uma idéia de suas afinidades com o ideal libertário. Para muitos, isso pode surpreender; para outros, pode contribuir na discussão e na atualização das idéias que buscam minimizar os grandes problemas do mundo de hoje. Não se trata de levar os escritos de Chomsky ao pé da letra como uma fórmula para a solução desses problemas. Ele mesmo diria que se fizermos isso, estaremos mais para fiéis de uma igreja do que para militantes anarquistas. Suas concepções servem para dar algumas idéias e contribuir na discussão do anarquismo hoje. Com o fim do mundo “socialista” no século XX, as antigas previsões de Bakunin acabaram confirmadas, e a polêmica dentro do socialismo entre os estatistas e os anarquistas ganhou uma nova configuração. A História mostrou a todos que queriam ver, que o tal projeto de ditadura do proletariado era um completo fiasco. Com isso, abre-se uma boa perspectiva para os militantes libertários visto que o socialismo de Estado provou-se incapaz de superar muitos dos problemas que assolam o mundo. Outro fator que acaba por nos dar credibilidade é o contexto político do Brasil. O antigo sonho de milhares de militantes do Partido dos Trabalhadores de ver o seu partido chegar ao poder acabou realizado. No entanto, o PT mostrou-se incapaz de trazer qualquer mudança no quadro político, econômico e social do país. Além de ter mantido as mesmas políticas econômicas do governo FHC, o governo do PT trouxe um agravante maior: por razão de praticamente todos os movimentos sociais estarem envolvidos em sua fundação - aos finais de década de 1970 e começo da década de 1980 -, agora que o PT é governo, esses movimentos sentem-se contemplados, de certa forma, nesse governo. Ou seja, simplesmente não há forte oposição. Apesar disso, esses movimentos sociais vem percebendo que mesmo no governo do PT não há espaço para a verdadeira democracia ou para a verdadeira liberdade. Apesar de conservadores em muitos sentidos e freqüentemente nada libertários, esse é um espaço que pode ser utilizado de maneira produtiva pelos anarquistas. Encontramos hoje uma série de ex-petistas frustrados com o que se tornou seu partido e uma série de militantes desolados com a institucionalização de seus movimentos ou pelo pouco espaço dedicado às práticas do socialismo e da liberdade. Talvez esse seja um outro espaço interessante a ser ocupado pelas idéias libertárias. Com o fim do socialismo estatista e com a prova de que mesmo os governos “de esquerda” são tão reacionários como qualquer outro, abrem-se as portas para o desenvolvimento do socialismo libertário. Os grandes problemas colocados ao mundo de hoje, continuam sendo os mesmos: a opressão do capitalismo, a alienação e exploração dos trabalhadores, o grande número de desempregados, a repressão, o controle por parte do Estado, dentre tantos outros. É a “desgraça da exploração econômica e da escravização social e política”. A solução colocada por Chomsky para esses problemas está nas práticas do socialismo libertário. Quando colocamos uma questão a ele, alguns meses atrás (ainda em 2004) e perguntamos se o anarquismo ainda serviria como inspiração e guia para a solução de todas essas questões, sua resposta foi direta: “sem a menor sombra de dúvida.”43 Notas Demos preferência para os livros de nosso conhecimento e que foram traduzidos para o português. 2 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo. São Paulo: Imaginário/Sedição, 2004. 3 Ibid. p. 23. 4 Sobre o pensamento individualista de Stirner, ver: Barrué, Jean; Armand, Émile; Freitag, Günther. Max Stirner e o Anarquismo Individualista. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2003. / Diaz, Carlos. Max Stirner, uma Filosofia radical do Eu. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2003. / Stirner, Max. O Único e a sua Propriedade. Lisboa: Antígona, 2004. 5 Para saber mais sobre o anarco-sindicalismo, ver: Vários. História do Movimento Operário Revolucionário. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2004. / Mintz, Frank; Leval, Gaston; Berthier, René. Autogestão e Anarquismo. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2002. / Samis, Alexandre. Clevelândia: anarquismo, sindicalismo e repressão política no Brasil. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2002. / Lopreato, Christina Roquette. O Espírito da Revolta. São Paulo: Annablume, 2000. / Cubero, Jaime. Anarco-sindicalismo no Brasil. São Paulo: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, 2004. / Azevedo, Raquel de. A Resistência Anarquista. São Paulo: Arquivo do Estado, 2002. 6 Sobre o pensamento anarco-comunista, ver: Malatesta, Errico. Escritos Revolucionários. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2000. / Malatesta, Errico. A Anarquia. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001. / Malatesta, Errico. Anarquistas, Socialistas e Comunistas. São Paulo: Cortez, 1989. / Kropotkin, Piotr. Textos Escolhidos. Porto Alegre: LPM, 1987. / Kropotkin, Piotr. O Estado e seu Papel Histórico. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2000. / Kropotkin, Piotr. A Anarquia: sua filosofia e seu ideal. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2000. / Fabbri, Luigi; Malatesta, Errico. Anarco-Comunismo Italiano. São Paulo: Luta Libertária, 2003. / Reclus, Elisée. A Evolução, a Revolução e o Ideal Anarquista. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2002. 7 Para saber mais sobre o pensamento de Proudhon e Bakunin, ver: Proudhon, P.-J.. O que é a Propriedade? São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 1988. / Proudhon, P.-J.. Filosofia da Miséria. São Paulo: Ícone, 2003. / Proudhon, P.-J.. Do Principio Federativo. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001. / Proudhon, P.-J.. A Propriedade é um Roubo. Porto Alegre: LPM, 1998. / Bakunin, Mikhail. Estatismo e Anarquia. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2003. / Bakunin, Mikhail. O Princípio do Estado - Três Conferências Feitas aos Operários do Vale de Saint-Imier. Brasília: Novos Tempos, 1989. / Bakunin, Mikhail. Deus e o Estado. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2000. / Bakunin, Mikhail. Escritos Contra Marx, São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001. / Bakunin, Mikhail. Socialismo e Liberdade. São Paulo: Luta Libertária, 2002. / Bakunin, Mikhail. Textos Anarquistas. Porto Alegre: LPM, 2002. 8 Para saber mais sobre a revolução espanhola, ver: Le Libertaire; Le Monde Libertaire. Espanha Libertária. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2002. / Santillán, Diego Abad de. Organismo Econômico da Revolução. São Paulo: Brasiliense, 1980. / Paz, Abel. O Povo em Armas 2v. Lisboa: Assírio e Alvim, 1975. / CNT. A Guerra Civil Espanhola nos Documentos Libertários. São Paulo: Imaginário, 1999. / Enzensberger, Hans Magnus. O Curto Verão da Anarquia. São Paulo: Cia das Letras, 1987. Santillán, Diego Abad de. Alforria Final. São Paulo: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, 2004. 9 Há um interessante livro publicado em Portugal tratando sobre os anarquistas individualistas que preconizavam a “propaganda pelo fato”. Foram responsáveis por uma série de atentados a bomba que fizeram algumas vítimas e de certa forma estigmatizaram os anarquistas. Estiveram presentes em grande medida na França, ao fim do século XIX. Ver: Maitron, Jean. Ravachol e os Anarquistas. Lisboa: Antígona, 1981. 10 Chomsky, Noam. Op. Cit. p. 170. 11 Bakunin, Mikhail. Estatismo e Anarquia. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2003 p. 47. 12 Ibid. 47-79. 13 Chomsky, Noam. Op. Cit. p. 68. 14 Ibid. p. 81. 15 Ibid. p. 87. 16 Para uma interessante discussão entre o anarquismo social e o anarquismo individualista, ver: Bookchin, Murray. Social Anarchism or Lifestyle Anarchism Social ou Anarquismo como Estilo de Vida. San Francisco: AK Press, 1995. 17 Chomsky, Noam. Op. Cit. p. 52. 18 Rocker, Rudolf. Anarcosindicalismo. Barcelona: Picazo, 1978 p. 26. 19 Ibid. pp. 27-28. 20 Chomsky, Noam. A Luta de Classes. Porto Alegre: ArtMed, 1999 p. 25. 21 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 29. 22 Bakunin, Mikhail. O Princípio do Estado - Três Conferências Feitas aos Operários do Vale de Saint-Imier. Brasília: Novos Tempos, 1989 p. 62. 23 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo pp. 162-164. 24 Bakunin, Mikhail. Socialismo e Liberdade. São Paulo: Luta Libertária, 2002 p. 41. 25 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 196. 26 Ibid. p. 161. 27 Ibid. p. 33. 28 Para um interessante artigo de Chomsky discutindo autogestão, ver: Chomsky, Noam. “Autogestão Industrial”. In: Autogestão Hoje. São Paulo: Faísca: 2004 pp. 43-48. 29 Ver Kropotkin, Piotr. La Conquista del Pan. Madrid: Jucar, 1977 pp. 87-90. 30 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 53. 31 Ibid. p. 80. 32 Malatesta, Errico. A Anarquia. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001 p. 63. 33 Kropotkin, Piotr. Textos Escolhidos. Porto Alegre: LPM, 1987 p. 51. 34 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 204. 35 Proudhon, P.-J.. Do Principio Federativo. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001 p. 90. 36 Ibid. p. 125 37 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 93. 38 Rocker, Rudolf. Op. Cit. pp. 93-94. 39 Luxemburgo, Rosa. Reforma ou Revolução? São Paulo: Expressão Popular, 2003 pp. 95-96. 40 Malatesta, Errico. Anarquistas, Socialistas e Comunistas. São Paulo: Cortes, 1989 p. 141. 41 Chomsky, Noam. Notas sobre o Anarquismo p. 100. 42 Ibid. p. 98. 43 Ibid. p. 206. Categoria:Escritos de Felipe Corrêa